The Water Temple What Could've Happened
by Code Geass Viceroy Destiny
Summary: Post water temple, takes place in OoT. Link enjoys meeting with Sheik more than either of them should, but the Sheikah warrior knows she cannot love. Female!SheikxLink. Canon, with some OOC coming from both Shei kand Link. But not too much. Bad summary...
1. Chapter 1

(A/N Well for the next week or so I am going to be posting from my cousin's house in Bridgewater, VA. I am here pretty much solely here to see them and have fun with them. However, I will try to upload ASAP. The only reason I can upload now is because it is almost 7:15 in the morning, and everyone else is asleep. BUT ME! Anyways, here is my Legend of Zelda fanfic. For any new readers, this will only be my second fic, so no flames please! (Ugh the light here is terrible)

Title: The Water Temple- What could've happened

Summary: Link completes the water temple, Sheik congratulates him, leaves, and you know how it goes. The only thing is, Link doesn't want Sheik to go. LinkxSheik. I still stink at summaries. Sheik's POV, so you can openly decide which ever gender for Sheik you prefer. Sheik and Zelda are separate, though I know they are one and the same.

Rating: T or PG for blood, censored cursing, and small, SMALL, as in, miniscule, Sheikbashing. (I needed to get her unconscious somehow!)

Disclaimer: I dont own LoZ or anyone associated with it.

I was sitting on the edge of Lake Hylia, watching the calm water move across the shining blue surface, one wave at a time. I had my cowl drawn down to a certain extent, but as the ever careful Sheikah warrior I was, I kept my guard up. I was alerted to a sudden noise, forcing me to quickly cover my face back up, and spin around whilst taking a hidden kunai out of the carefully concealed holder on my right leg. I got in a fighting stance, almost as if by reflex, with my hands placed carefully in front of me, one slightly lower than the other incase my enemy decided to lunge for a lower part of my body. My back was arched forward, ever so slightly, as to not lose my balance. My legs were also somewhat apart from each other, ready to jump if I couldn't deflect the enemy's attack with my new weapon in my right hand.

I relaxed my stance a bit, seeing the water rise back up to where it should be for a lake this size.

_The water's rising,_ I thought, _Link you did it!_ I knew he would eventually do it, but I heard the verifying cry from Morpha much sooner than I expected. _Well, _I thought to myself, _it is Link, after all._ Yes, knowing that it was the ever brave and heroic, not to mention handsome, Hero of Time fighting and not some goofball kid comforted me.

Wait.

Going over that list again.

Brave- Yes, Link was the bravest person I knew.

Heroic- Well he is the Hero of Time isn't he? I know there was one more… _Think Sheik, think…_ Oh yeah.

Handsome- Well, as much as I wanted to just throw myself into his warm, caring, and also well-muscled might I add, arms I knew I couldn't. I was only his guide, only a person to watch over him and make sure every time he gets reckless, he doesn't end up killing himself. It pained me to not be able to see us as anything more than travel partners, even friends.

I lost myself in thought for a little bit, and didn't even notice the dull blue light of his companion fairy, Navi, floating near my shoulder.

"Hey, Sheik! I did it!" His melodic voice snapped me out of my thoughts long enough to resume my fighting stance, but this time with my dagger aimed at his throat. He quickly took notice of what happened, and instinctively, (yes, I know he didn't do this on purpose) grabbed my wrist and thrust my head into the tree.

"Nice try." I felt myself go a little weak in the knees after pinpointing where the beautiful sound was coming from. Right. Next. To. My. Ear. And I mean _Dear Nayru,_ right next to my ear! _Keep it together Sheik, you have to stay strong! Do it for Link!_ My subconscious was right. I had to keep my composure. As my inner sides battled for whether or not I would pass out from the new lump on the left side of my head in a few minutes, my outer parts were busy struggling to get out of Link's grip. _Man, he is strong!_

He eventually let me off, down, whatever you want to call it. I told him about the things I was supposed to, and then as soon as I had my deku nut in my right palm, I sank to my knees, and then eventually I was completely lying down. Apparently, the "make Sheik lose consciousness" side of me won. My vision had slipped away, as with my other senses. The only thing I could do now was feel what was happening, and breathe. I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't speak, I couldn't move in general. I felt two hands sliding under me, followed by classic gauntlets. One went under my knees, and the other slid carefully under my right armpit. "Sheik, stay with me. I can't lose you…" I thought he meant in a partner sort of way but my emotions ran wild, and suddenly I was practically overflowing with joy and hope. I couldn't feel the ground, but I could feel my head resting on what felt to be a cloth of some sort; a tunic is what I guessed. And apparently I was right. Not long after I heard a horse's whinny, and I felt myself switched to a one-arm carry, probably so Link could mount his horse.

"Hya!" I heard him shout, and off we went. I felt little to nothing after that, as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

(A/N There will be more chapters! I am not going to estimate how many, though, as the last time I did, I was "one under par." So I will not disappoint this time! Hopefully, to say the least, though… Reviews are welcome and encouraged. Here is a lovely little poem I found on someone's story that I tweaked a little bit.

Please review, oh reader of mine

Please do tell me what you think.

Did I amazingly deliver, or

Perhaps failingly stink?

The original was "Review dear reader,/What did you think?/Did I deliver?/ Or did I stink?" Either way, clicky clicky, no one's looking…Except you of course.)


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Okay sorry if you had expected a sooner update. I am still waiting for a lot of people to update myself, so sorry to disappoint if you were waiting a while for me to update. Hectic week, to put it in two words. Umm, as some of you may have noticed, I forgot a disclaimer in the first chapter, so I fixed that a couple minutes ago. BTW I will faithfully be giving shout-outs; shout-outs go to **MidnightTwi **and **Akatsuki Princess Samitra Tori **for reviewing. Read their stories, too. They're pretty awesome. So, yeah. On with the story!)**

Disclaimer: -pouts- Get the idea? Me no ownie.

I slowly regained consciousness, enough at least to realize that I was in a warm bed. I could hear a fire crackling in the background, along with two voices. Both sounded familiar; however I couldn't put my finger on them. I could barely make out what they were saying.

"Do you think Sheik'll be okay?"

"Relax, the injuries aren't serious, seeing as how you 'took it easy' when you gave her **(A/N don't like the gender? Do what I do. Mentally swap it for him. Well, mine are from boy to girl, but you get my point. I apologize for interrupting.) **a concussion."

"Oh, thank goodness." The person sounded very concerned about me. I couldn't yet move, or open my eyes for that matter, but I could at least hear and feel what was going on around me. I felt part of the bed I was lying down on sink at one point, and I heard that concerned voice again.

"I hope you wake up soon…" Said voice proceeded to sigh, and then lift themselves up off of my bed.

A couple hours later, after hearing nothing but pacing and the occasional pause to, my guess was look at me; I could at least open my eyes and let out a soft groan, now feeling the relatively large lump on the side of my head. I began to sit up, and then was pushed back down.

"Don't, you need to rest." My breath hitched in my throat as I recognized the voice, and the strong arms that embraced me in a hug. It was none other than—

"Link, let Sheik rest. Her injuries aren't fully healed yet."

"I know, Impa, I know." Impa? What was my teacher doing here? Had she tended to my wounds? Or was it Link? I silently begged the goddesses to let it have been Impa, as I could tell I wasn't wearing my Sheikah uniform anymore. No, now I was clothed in a regular old T-shirt and jeans. I wondered where she got this stuff from… Oh, lovely. Even my chest was wrapped in clean bandages. _Please, __**please**__, Din, Nayru and Farore, I beg you! Let it have been Impa! _I still wasn't as comforted with that idea, but better someone I had known and trusted for most of my life, not to mention someone of my own race and gender, than some clueless boy, man… I honestly wasn't sure how to classify Link.

"Relax Sheik. It was I who tended to your wounds. You actually had a lot more than I expected." She always was able to tell what worried me. I was about to feel my face for a quick second, when her hand stopped mine and placed it back under the covers.

"Your cowl is still there, young Sheikah. I haven't touched it." I let out a sigh of relief and turned onto my side for a more optimal sleeping condition. Now I could clearly feel all of the bandages placed on my body. One on my chest, one around my left shin, one on my right arm near my elbow, and two on my left arm, one at my wrist and one on the upper part of my arm. And last but not least, the most obvious one, the one around my head. I was lulled to sleep by the sound of the fire, and slowly drifted off.

It was already the next morning when I woke up. I could hear, feel, see and notice no change to my environment. The only difference was that the fire was put out, and I could smell pancakes. Who knew Impa could cook? Wait… Impa's not blond… Aw, crap.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," a somewhat sarcastic, but also caring voice chimed in.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Before or after you went to sleep?"

"Before, stupid."

"Ow, my feelings. That hurt me, Sheik."

"Oh, shut up and tell me."

"Which do you want me to do? Shut up or tell you?"

"Ugh," I was getting irritated. "Tell me."

"Hmm… today is Sunday, so about 3 days."

"YOU HIT ME SO HARD YOU KNOCKED ME OUT FOR 3 FREAKIN' DAYS?"

"Calm down, you'll aggravate your concussion. "

"YOU GAVE ME A WHAT?" Now I was mad. I got up, ignoring my body's shrieks of protest, and I was about to hit the Hero, when my legs gave out.

_THUD._

"…Well, this is awkward." I turned red when I noticed our position. He had caught me, yes, but now I was lying sprawled out across his chest. Oops. I quickly got up, bad idea, might I add, as he had to catch me again, but managed to stay standing.

"You need more bed rest."

"You need to complete your quest, Hero. Stop worrying about me."

"How can I? Without my guide, I might as well march into Ganondorf's castle right now."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Then stop complaining." My face scrunched up in annoyance, missing the small snicker and light dusting of pink on his cheeks. He picked me up, bridal style, might I add. Also, a little too quickly for my liking. A small moan of hurt escaped my lips.

He snickered again.

So I hit him once he put me down.

Hard.

Where he would never want to be hit.

And now I was the one snickering, as he was doubled over in pain.

"Ow, d****t!" Why'd you do that?" I gave him a look saying, 'Gee, I wonder mister brain-in-the-trash.'

"Noted…." He weakly added once he could speak again.

I laid down and went back to sleep, eagerly awaiting Impa's serious kind of company once more.

**(A/N How'd ya like it? Worth waiting for? Not? Review me and do tell! Wow, this is my longest chapter ever. Even in my other story. 3 ½ pages on Word. Not very much, I know, but still. It's my personal record. Lol, I've hit some of my friends where they don't want to be hit, and it was funny watching their reaction. Same with them to me, but whatever. See you all next chapter! Hopefully…)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N Yo! Code Geass Viceroy Destiny here! Sorry for the late update. I've been dealing with 7, 8, and 9 year olds the past week, so I have been trying to catch up on my sanity and my summer projects for school. To make up for it, an EXTRA-Long chappie will be put in. Enjoy! Ooh, before I forget, shout-outs go again, to **Akatsuki Princess Samitra Tori **and** MidnightTwi** for reviewing. MidnightTwi, I am aware that jeans probably don't exist in the Zelda world, but my fingers kind of just took over the keyboard. Plus, I couldn't think of anything better. Onto Chapter 3!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Legend of Zelda series. All credit goes to Miyamoto, the genius behind this game.**

I awoke later, only to find that this time, I was all alone. I did wonder where Link and Impa went, but before I could think about that…

_Rumble rumble_

I had to get some food in me. I remembered that Link was making pancakes when I first got up, so I decided to see if they were still there. I walked over to the table in the center of the room, and instead, found a little note.

_Sheik,_

_If you are reading this note, it probably means you just woke up, and that I am not there. Don't worry yourself over me; I just went to Lon Lon Ranch to get some supplies from Malon._

Ugh, Malon. She was too happy, cheery, and the worst thing of all, I could tell she was in love with Link. _Oh, what am I thinking? Why should I care? Sheik, you're a Sheikah, only Link's guide! You can't love him!_ As much as that voice in my head was right, I could definitely say, without uncertainty,

I had fallen for the blond Hero.

Hard.

Well, it helps to not think about it. Back to the note.

_I should be back in about an hour or two. If you want to know what time it is, talk to the guard near the entrance to Kakariko village, he should tell you._

_Link_

_P.S. It is about 5 o'clock right now._

_Okay, so he left at about 5, so let's hope that it is close to 6 or 7 o'clock. _I grabbed my clothes, threw them on and headed out.

"You wish to know the time?"

"Yes, please."

"It is about… 8:30." My heart sank. 3 and a half hours. 3 and a half hours since he had left for Lon Lon Ranch. And Malon. _Grr.. Sheik, stop caring so much. YOU. ARE. A. SHEIKAH. WARRIOR. ONLY HIS GUIDE. YOU CANNOT LOVE HIM NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO!_ I really wished that voice would shut up. It's just about as annoying as Link's guardian fairy, Navi. **(A/n I apologize to any Navi-lovers! I personally found her to be the uttermost of a disturbance playing the game.) **Either way, I had to get to Lon Lon Ranch. So, instead of using a Deku Nut and risk falling head first into Death Mountain Crater, I ran.

As fast as I possibly could.

Ignoring the shrieks of protest my body was giving, I pushed forward. I ran past the guards, jumped over the river instead of using the bridge as to not waste time, and in less than 10 minutes, I was there. Panting hard and extremely dizzy, but I was there. I rested for a bit, and then I went inside. The only thing I was greeted by were some cucoos pecking at my feet. I walked up the stairs, and found it empty. I headed back down the stairs, and out the door. I decided to try looking in the stables next. I went inside, and again, no one was there.

_Well ,_I thought to myself, _only one place left._ I then proceeded to go to the actual ranch. Only the horses and Talon were there. I walked up to him and asked him where Link and Malon went.

"Oh, well I haven't seen Link all day, and Malon is back at Kakariko getting supplies for the horses."

"Well, thank you for your help," I kindly replied. _If Link wasn't here all day, then the note must've been a fake! But who would have been there to leave it?_

"Oh, Sheik!" Talon's voice startled me, causing me to turn around.

"Yes?"

"Malon told me to tell you that if you came by looking for Link, to try the Sacred Forest Meadow! Wherever that is, I hope you know." _The Sacred Forest Meadow? What in the name of Din would he be doing there? Visiting Saria? Trying to get himself killed? _That last thought worried me, so I quickly rushed over to **(A/N really quick, for those of you wanting a shortcut, pay attention!) **the entrance to the Zora domain, but instead of taking out my lyre to begin playing the Royal Family's Song, I headed right and dove into the water. I went through the small indent in the bottom, and came out in the middle of Lost Woods.

Ignoring Mido trying to block me, I headed through the tree. Eventually, I made it to the Sacred Forest Meadow. I heard the faint tune of Saria's song, but no one there. I walked around for a little bit, but found no Link and no Saria. The latter didn't shock me, as I knew she was a sage, now dwelling in the Chamber of the Sages.

"Oi, Sheik!" Mido's voice shocked me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Mido?"

"Ugh, Link told me to tell you to go to Goron City. Farore knows why…" _Goron City? Why there, of all places? It sounds like I'm being sent on a wild goose chase. Well, if Link is a part of it, I guess I can't refuse. _Mido walked away, muttering something about ungrateful Kokiri, and the goddess's favorites. I went back through part of Lost Woods, to find the entrance to Goron City. _Good thing Link got curious and blew those rocks up…_ I thought as I stepped over the charred rubble.

I walked up to the first Goron I saw and the first thing I did was ask him if he had a message for me.

"Are you a mind reader? Or just that smart?"

"I'd say both." I said with a fake chuckle at the end.

"Anyway, yes. Link told me to tell you that he needs you back at Lake Hylia, ASAP."

"Okay, thank you!" I shouted as I ran out of the city and down the Death Mountain Trail.

I had no clue why he wanted me to go to Lake Hylia, but some part of my subconscious told me that I should just follow what he says and go. Regardless, I still had to wonder what he was planning, and-

_Rumble rumble_

When I could get some food.

**(A/N Lol, I had to stop there, for one I am fresh out of ideas, and two, I wanted to leave you guys with a laugh. I promise to update sooner this time, and if not, more long chapters! **

**Sheik, Link and Destiny: Reviews are welcomed and very much appreciated!**

**Destiny: Please do not be afraid to point out any context errors, as I do not have a beta!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N I have been trying to update sooner because my birthday party is in less than a week! Happy early birthday to me! JK my b-day isn't for another 8 days. Also, I think I lost some readers when I stopped updating for like, two months or so on my other story. Read if you want, unlike most authors, I won't push. And I have mentioned very many times that I hate it, but **AkatsukiPrincess Samitra Tori** says I did a good job.**

**One more thing. I would like to sincerely thank **MidnightTwi** for being a faithful reviewer. She has reviewed every chapter of this story! I know this story only has 3 chapters (not counting this one) but my other story only got about 4 or 5 story-related reviews! And it has 11 or 12 chapters! The other two or three were random stuff **APST** typed up. I am blabbing too much, I'll put more in the ending author's note.**

**Again, shout-outs go solely to **MidnightTwi** for reviewing chapter 3. On with the story!)**

Disclaimer: If I owned LoZ, the world would be a scary place. 0-o (^.P) Hence the "if."

As I sprinted through Kakariko Village, I found myself thinking. My thoughts somehow always lead back to Link. _I'm so hungry. I could really go for an apple right about now. Maybe a green apple. Link likes green apples. – GAAH! Stop thinking about him! Maybe I should use a Deku nut to get there faster… but I don't want to repeat that lava accident. I wonder if Link's ever fallen in lava… Oh dear Nayru, there I go again!_ I seriously needed to get the blond Hero out of my head.

Then again, that wouldn't be easy, seeing as how I would probably be seeing him soon. About halfway through Hyrule Field, I remembered I knew teleportation songs.

Upon realizing that fact, I slapped myself. Both mentally and physically. I took out my lyre and began to play the Serenade of Water. The notes slowly grew higher and higher, until the small burst of magic warped me to Lake Hylia.

...0.0.0

My feet gently touched the warp pad, and I took a moment to straighten myself out. I hated using warp songs; they always made me feel dizzy after I landed. After regaining composure, I took a quick look around me, but to my misfortune, found no one in sight. I turned to head to the entrance of Lake Hylia, wondering if Link might be waiting for me near the fence, and as soon as I got to the edge of the small island in the center of the great lake, I realized this was the exact same spot I'd been sitting in a couple days ago, waiting for Link to come out of the Water Temple. To rekindle old memories, I made myself sit down for a little bit, right in that exact same spot. Just as soon as I felt completely at ease, a voice came from behind me, literally scaring the –

"SHEIK!" _What in all of Hyrule-!_ My inner thought was shattered as I was pushed and fell into the water. _If Link did this, I swear, I'll—_

"Gotta keep your guard up if you want to avoid getting wet!" My eye irritatingly twitched as I realized the voice belonged to Link. Yes, I could even pick out a voice from underwater.** (A/N I felt the need to scare Sheik a bit, because A BIRD JUST FLEW RIGHT INTO MY FREAKIN' WINDOW! AND IT SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME! I typically write about what I feel. Same with my drawings. No, I don't have a Deviant Art account, sorry. Okay, regaining MY composure…) **My head broke the surface, and I gasped a little.

"Don't tell me the last of the Sheikah can't go getting her hair wet? Want me to braid it back for you?" Okay, now I was MAD. How dare he tease me! I leapt out of the water, and with one graceful kick, sent him spiraling into the tree. Right where my head was hit, too. _ Oh, the irony_, I thought to myself. He quickly got back up, and was flying towards me. _All too easy… _Once he was about 2 yards away from me, I simply ducked and rolled to my left, letting him fall into the water this time.

"Oh, darn it, Sheik! I hate getting wet!"

"Now, we can't have the Hero of Time get wet, can we? Suck it up. How in the name of Din did you make it through the water temple?"

"Well, the Zora tunic repels water…"

"Really? That's pathetic. You're down there whimpering like a little girl, all while the world needs saving! Get up." I offered my hand to him, after giving him a sarcastic smile. I was pleased with myself. Everyone needs one of those military-type talks every now and then. I could tell Link had never gotten one before. He took my hand, and I helped him out of the water. I giggled a little watching him ty to wring out his hat, forgetting Navi was still inside. I heard a small squeak of displeasure, and soon after the little ball of light came flying out, and gave Link a smack to the head.

"Ow, Navi! That hurt!"

"I need to write this down. The legendary Hero of Time getting the pulp beaten out of him by a fairy."

"It's not my fault Navi's strong!" Giving him an 'Oh, really?' look, I grabbed one of Navi's wings and watched as she helplessly tried to wriggle out of my grasp.

"Oh, wow. You're right. I'm getting a real workout from this." I said using the most sarcastic tone of voice I had. Then let Navi go, and she immediately flew behind Link. He repositioned his hat, and Navi then squeezed under it.

"…Sheik?"

"Yes, Link?"

"Do you hate me?" That question shocked me a bit.

"No, even though time to time you can act like a total blockhead, no. I don't hate you." He snickered a bit, and then proceeded to say, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. Anything." I replied. Upon seeing that smirk growing on his face, I regretted saying 'anything.'

"Good. Close your eyes." I was a little nervous, but did as I was told. I heard his footsteps grow closer, and tensed up.

"Relax, too much stress isn't healthy." I supposed he was right, so I did my best to relax a bit. My heart was still pounding in fear of what he was going to do. Then, suddenly, I heard nothing. I was sure I hadn't passed out again; the feeling of consciousness was still there.

Then a breeze blew across my face, hitting my mouth and nose. _Wait, I shouldn't be able to feel that, my cowl covers my face!_ I then began to panic a bit; no one was supposed to see my face except my teacher, family and betrothed. Shortly after I heard his voice, again it told me to relax. I tried my hardest, but I was still nervous from the whole 'no cowl' thing.

Then a pair of lips pressed softly against mine. My eyes flew open in surprise, meeting the cerulean pools less than 3 inches away from mine. His eyelids drifted shut, and mine followed suit. Then, my instinct over anything took over, and my arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. One of his arms slid around my waist, the other ripping the cover over my hair off. Said hand then caressed the back of my head, entwining itself in my hair. The sun set over the edge of the lake, silhouetting our bodies, firmly pressed against one another. We parted for air, then I said one final thing as I smiled.

"You blockhead." He returned my smile and continued to kiss me, but more passionately this time. Needless to say, I was glad I was chosen to watch over Link. It made me the happiest girl in the world.

**(A/N Well? How was it? Leave a review or two if you want me to continue with this story. Otherwise, this is goodbye, and see you next story!)**

**(P.S. I will probably end up adding a bonus chapter to this, but let me know if you want that to turn into a real chapter.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIVE! I'M ALIIIIIII-IIIIIIIVE, OH YEAH! BETWEEN THE GOOD AND BAD'S WHERE YOU'LL FIND ME, REACHING FOR HEAVEN! Okay, yes I am alive! And thanks to all of you who stuck with me and reviewed. Just like sharkiegirl77 said in her hilarious fanfiction, **_**Another Step Closer to Insanity: Mad Love,**_** "Reviews usually remind me that I need to get off my butt and update." So a big thank you, and virtual cookies go to**

**Akatsuki Princess Samitra Tori**

**MidnightTwi**

**Astra'shadow**

**An anonymous reviewer, MK**

**And another anonymous reviewer, Zander. **

**Here is chapter 5 of **_**The Water Temple: What Could've Happened.**_** PS please don't ask about the crappy name, the time I created this story I was on vacation at my cousin's house in VA, it was like 7:15 in the morning, and something else was going on I'd prefer not to talk about… O.O**

**On with mah storeh! Oh and btw, there's going to be a new charrie in this chappie! And it's not an OC –wink-)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, or any of its characters… I don't even own a Link plushie. –sad face-

I walked around Hyrule Field, thoughts swirling in my head. It has been two weeks since Link completed the Water Temple, and since we… you know… yeah. So I was walking towards my next destination, the Spirit Temple. I heard rapid footsteps behind me, so I quickly leapt up onto a rock nearby, almost falling off my perch when I saw Link riding Epona to the Gerudo Fortress. Was he that eager to get there? I decided to not risk having myself be late, to I threw a Deku Nut to the ground, and within seconds, I was atop the large sand block in the middle of the Desert Colossus.

I waited for about 4 hours, and just when I thought all hope was lost, I saw the slim green figure walk into my peripheral vision. I got down on my stomach, as I did not want the Hero to see me just yet. He walked into the Temple, and within 5 minutes, walked right back out, as I thought he would. I jumped down from my hiding place, and swiftly got up and looked at him. It seemed as though I'd startled him, which I probably did.

"Past, present, future… The Master Sword is a ship with which you can sail upstream and downstream through time's river… The port for that ship is in the Temple of Time… To restore the Desert Colossus, and enter the Spirit Temple, you must travel back through time's flow… Listen to this Requiem of Spirit… This melody will lead a child back to the desert." I played the song for him twice on my lyre, which he repeated once. We then played the full version of the song together, lyre and ocarina together as one.

Once the music stopped, Link lifted his ocarina up to inspect it, as he did every other time he learned a song. We gazed into each other's eyes for a bit, then I stepped back and a sandstorm blew, engulfing me in it. I used that for cover, and quickly disappeared.

I walked to the Temple of Time, waiting for the moment when Zelda and I would switch places. **(A/N Not-so-spoiler warning Yes, everyone knows that Zelda really IS Sheik, but for the purpose of this fanfic, I am making them separate. You'll see why soon…) **I felt terrible for having to betray Link like this, and my heart ached at the thought of never being able to see him again. I climbed up to my usual hiding place, in a shadow in the top corner of the room with the Master Sword pedestal. I saw him walk in, place the Master Sword back in it's hold, and with that familiar flash of blue light, he was gone.

*Insert a boring 3 hour time skip here, nothing really happened*

After a while, a LONG while, the flash of blue light was back, and there was Link, holding the Master Sword. He looked at it, swung it around and ran right back out the door. While he was gone, I contemplated what I was going to say. I thought about it for a bit, and came up with a great phrase he was going to need to hear. Hours passed, but Zelda didn't show up. I began to get worried. She was never late for anything! If she wasn't here soon, we were going to have a big problem.

Just then, a hand wove around my face to place itself over my mouth, preventing me from talking. My eyes widened in surprise, and I struggled to get the hand off of my mouth. The hand was a strange ashy color, and it had a solid black gauntlet on it. My brain almost shut down as I recognized who it was.

"Hiya, toots. Miss me?" The voice in my ear sounded almost exactly like Link's voice, but deeper and more sinister. He kept his hand over my mouth, but turned me around to face him. I knew it. Those crimson eyes and wide smirk gave it away, as did the black tunic and cap.

It was Dark Link. I struggled, kicked and did everything I could, but he was just too strong.

"Don't even bother; I've gotten a lot stronger since my imbecile of a twin thought he defeated me. Oh yeah, didn't you think I was dead, too?"

"Mmph! Mmmph mmn mn mmmmmmph!" My response was muffled by his hand and my cowl, but he seemed to understand me.

"I thought you would say that." I rolled my eyes and his smirk dropped. His eyes flickered around the room, and not long after I heard the faint click-clack of Kokiri boots.

"D**m it… He's fast…" Dark, using his precision timing, took my hands, restrained them behind my back, and dragged me farther into my hiding place, into a gap in the wall even I didn't know existed. He quietly murmured to me, "Listen. I bet you're wondering where the Princess is. Well, I would tell you, but then you would be able to rescue her. Weren't you just about to betray your little lover boy over there? Teaming up with her to do that? Tsk tsk tsk… you should know better. Now, look. You're going to do exactly as I say, or else the Hero and the Princess get it, got it?" My heart practically leaped out of my chest as I imagined Link falling by the hand that now held my mouth captive. I nodded, and he whispered his plan into my ear. My eyes widened in shock, I wondered how far they could possibly go. Again, I silently nodded, and he let me go. I was about to jump down, when he pulled my arm, and again, whispered, "Exactly as I said it. No other way." I looked to the floor in sheer disgust at what I was about to do.

I jumped down in front of the blond Hero I had come to know and love, swallowed a lump in my throat and said the three words I would've never wanted to throw in his face.

"I hate you."

**(A/N OOOH a twist! I'm just that evil. Please be patient with me, my mom just got an injection in her back today, and she is sleeping now. I still have summer reading to do, and I need to take care of her. School also starts on Monday, so hopefully it will bring me ideas instead of writer's block.**

**Watch for updates!**

**Also thanks to **

**Queen Emily the Diligent for favoriting this story,**

**Gugukh and **

**desodus for putting me on author alert, and **

**MidnightTwi,**

**Rayuten, and**

**TwinTailedNinja for putting this story on story alert.**

**See you guys next chapter!**

**~Destiny)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I was wrong; school did bring me writer's block. DX so, yeah. Thank goodness it's raining outside, or else I would still be stuck.**

**Thanks a bunch to Broken Locket! She pointed out my grammatical error: comma splicing. I guess you're right. Now that I'm conscious of it it's easier to avoid! Enjoy your cookie! –gives cookie to Loki-**

**Any other grammar errors feel free to point out to me. I am only in the 8****th**** grade; I am still a work in progress.**

**WARNING: There will be some soft, very soft SheikxDark in this chapter. It should only last for a few sentences so don't worry. Remember: This is still a SheikxLink story. One of the few in its kind. :( Enjoy!)**

Disclaimer: All credit goes to Miyamoto, yadda yadda yadda. You get it.

LAST TIME:

I was about to jump down when he pulled my arm and again whispered, "Exactly as I said it. No other way." I looked to the floor in sheer disgust at what I was about to do.

I jumped down in front of the blond Hero I had come to know and love, swallowed a lump in my throat and said the three words I would've never wanted to throw in his face.

"I hate you."

Xxx

The look on his face was enough to bring tears to anyone's eyes.

"You… hate me? I don't understand—"

"You don't understand? Of course you don't understand. You're simply a small child in an adult's body. You don't—no, won't understand a lot of things. That irritates me. Can't you just play along and look at context clues?"

"What are context clues?"

"Oh for goddesses' sakes, you're illiterate too? How stupid can you get?" I wanted to plunge a knife into my heart at my words.

"I… don't know…"

"Again! There you go again with the 'I don't know' or 'I'm not sure' crap. My word Link!" I threw my hands into the air in mock shock. **(A/N LOL RYHME!)**

"I thought you said you didn't hate me."

"Ever heard of lying? I'm not supposed to hate you, but you make that simple thing so hard to do!"

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"If I recall hero _you_ were the one who kissed _me_."

"…" I could see his body shake with the sobs about to be released, and I wanted to cry too.

"I just…I…"

"What? You what?" His face scrunched up with hatred and rage as he screamed,

"I HATE YOU TOO SHEIK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME!"

"Well believe it. By the way, your precious princess requests your presence at the Kakariko graveyard. She says it's urgent."

"WELL I GUESS I BETTER GO! APPARENTLY IM NOT WANTED HERE!"

"No, you're not. Now shoo." I waved my hand in a dismissive motion and he ran out of the temple, fists clenched and tears streaming down his face.

When I was sure he was out of earshot, I sank to my knees and began sobbing hysterically into my hands. I heard a soft _thud_ behind me, but I paid no heed to it.

"Wow. You're taking this harder than I expected."

"What-what do you expect? I-I'm in love with him, and I just told him I ha-hated him and wanted nothing to with hi-him!"

"Yeah, I guess that would take a big toll on anyone."

"What do you care shadow?"

"Hey. Just 'cause I'm Link's twin doesn't make me a shadow." I turned my head away from him. He wasn't worth my breath.

I let out a small gasp as he wrapped his arms around me and said "I'm sorry." I was in all honesty I was shocked he even had those words in his vocabulary.

"I guess I didn't think this all the way through." At this point, I lost all sanity and cried into his back tunic, clutching onto it as if my mental stability depended on it. Which at that moment, it did. His grip around me tightened, and I just felt relieved to let all of this out even if it was in the form of a nervous breakdown. His hand gently rubbed my back, as if I were a small child waking up from a nightmare. He stroked my matted blond locks, going over the slightly dirty-blond ones more than the others.

My mind then flashed to the next part of his plan and I cried harder, remembering Link would soon have to go through hell.

We stayed like that for what felt like hours and finally, I just couldn't cry anymore. I still let out a gasp and whimper every now and then reminding myself what torture I had brought unto Link and I. With that I continued to shake and tremor as if an earthquake were taking place in my body. Dark eventually let me go, the warmth from his tunic still radiating around me like an invisible cloak.

I knew then that I would have to make a decision. Either continue with Dark's plan and just hope Link would survive, or run the risk of getting us both killed.

**(A/N Yeah I guess this isn't the longest chapter ever but I think I made up for it with all of the drama and fluff. Oh the fluff. I just can't get enough of it. XD I hope this chapter satisfied you, and just an FYI I might not be able to update as soon as I would like what with homework and such. So keep an eye out, just be expecting a chapter maybe every week or two. I swear it won't go past that. Also, wish me luck with my mental stability. My mom is having her shoulder (torn rotator cuff) operated on on the 13****th****, and even though my friend told me the worst was that it would stay the same, I am still scared. Hopefully he can get me through it. Please review with your corrections, thoughts, or just a quick message!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N Hey everyone! -_-' I broke my promise… I sawwey. See, my mom just had rotator cuff surgery on the thirteenth, and she still needs my help to do a lot of stuff. That, and school still gave me writers block. DX DA**IT! So yeah. Oh and BTW I apologize for not giving subscription and favorite shout-outs. There's quite a bunch, and they are as follows:**

**Thanks to**

**mysteriousmystery**

**ShadowNinja1011**

**corumb**

**Ray-Kat-Hollows and**

**Sheikagal for putting me on story alert,**

**ShadowNinja1011 for favoriting me,**

**SSBB Gamer for putting my story on story alert, and**

**ShadowNinja1011 (5x)**

**Sheikagal and**

**MidnightTwi for reviewing. Enough blabbing, on with the story!**

**By the by, my friend helped me with some of the elements in this chapter. Thanks a bunch! You know who you are!)**

Disclaimer: Do I really need to put this in every time? I don't own Legend of Zelda, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah.

LAST TIME:

We stayed like that for what felt like hours and finally, I just couldn't cry anymore. I still let out a gasp and whimper every now and then reminding myself what torture I had brought unto Link and I. With that I continued to shake and tremor as if an earthquake were taking place in my body. Dark eventually let me go, the warmth from his tunic still radiating around me like an invisible cloak.

I knew then that I would have to make a decision. Either continue with Dark's plan and just hope Link would survive, or run the risk of getting us both killed.

Xxx

I grew with concern as Dark began breathing, faster and faster. I could almost hear his heart throb at a stomach-wrenching pace.

"Dark, are you okay?" I asked, now genuinely worried.

"She…Sheik… I…" He was cut off as his eyes rolled back, and he collapsed to the ground in front of me, his hair barely falling an inch away from my foot. **(A/N For those of you wondering, this and what happens next were both brought unto by my friend! Cheers for her! LOL There is going to be some major randomness in this chapter… heheheh…) **I rolled him over, so I was holding him as if he were an infant, however the lower half of his body lay sprawled out across the floor. I put my ear by his mouth; I didn't feel a breath. I set him down, and put my ear against his chest. No heartbeat. I began to get worried. What had happened? Why did he die? Did he die?

Instead of dwelling on that, I gave him a moment of silence and dashed out the door. I looked back, expecting to see his body, but it wasn't there. _This just keeps getting weirder and weirder_, I thought to myself.

Once I was outside I played the Nocturne of Shadow seeing no purpose of using a Deku Nut. Even though I hated teleportation songs they were the better option.

Xxx

I landed on the fence instead of the warp pad, but I paid no attention to it. I was just content on finding Link…

"Whadda ya think you're doing here?"

I heard a voice from behind me, let out a shriek and fell off the fence, my leg landing awkwardly below me.

"Ow, da**ed son of a b*tch!" I muttered to myself, as I felt my bone literally pop out of its socket.

"Serves you right, b*st*rd!" **(A/N I apologize if the censors bother you, but I am Christian and do not like it if a curse word escapes my lips. Same goes for typing.)**

"Link, get down here!"

"Why?"

"Look, what I said back in the Temple of Time, I didn't mean it! I'll explain, just please, help," the end of my sentence was reduced to sobs as the tears began flowing out of my eyes from the hell I was feeling in my leg.

I could have sworn I saw the ice in Link's blue eyes melt for a fraction of a second, but all I heard him say was "Fine. This better not be a trick."

He nimbly leaped down from his perch on the fence I just fell off of. He pulled my hands away from my leg and I watched as the blood drained from his face.

"So I take it it's bad?" He did nothing but nod. I took some of the bandages off of my wrists and placed them in his hands. He shook his head and told me that "your bone has literally broken the surface of your skin. It's going to be painful, but I think I know how to get it back to where it should be."

….

"GYAAAAAAAH! D***MM****T! FOR THE F*CK*ING LOVE OF DIN NAYRU AND FARORE!" The sickening snap sent my stomach churning and the pain raging from my foot to my waist was almost unbearable. I squeezed my eyes shut and tore some of the grass below me clear pout of the ground, taking some plant roots with it. After Link had rearranged my leg, he got some pieces of wood and splinted my leg so it was straight out in front of me. I could still feel the burning sensation in my leg, and felt my stomach sickness return. I put my hand over my mouth, now feeling worse than sick.

"Do you feel sick?" No. I'm fine as a goron with a lifetime supply of Dodongo rocks—

"Yes…" He told me to lay down, and coaxed me into drinking some water. Not long after, I felt fine. Well, as fine as someone who almost threw up can be. Link and I immediately stopped what we were doing.

"Do you hear…"

"Footsteps?" We snapped our heads around to see a large shadow looming towards us. Link took out his Master Sword and Hylian Shield, and braced for the attack. I took out a kunai, trying to be at least of some assistance. The footsteps grew louder and louder until—

**(A/N Hahaha! LOL Major cliffie! Dang school with your teachers and homework and annoying students giving me writer's block… I will try my best to update again soon, but as you have just seen, I am making no promises. Destiny out.**

**PEACE!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N Hey everyone! My loyal readers, thank you so much for sticking with me these past seven chapters. I don't have a lot of time nowadays, what with school and housework and helping out my mom, so thank you for being patient. It really means a lot. Anyways, I know I have said this a lot, but school is giving me some MAJOR writer's block, so if you guys could give me any ideas, suggestions or just a quick thought that would mean the world to me. I know some of you may not be great with words, or may not want to review. But let me just say, it sends my heart soaring when I go onto my Gmail and I see someone reviewed. Even if it is only a line or two, it really makes a difference. Well, now that we have my heart pour out of the way, here is chapter 8. Also, I have attempted at guessing how many chappies this story will have. I am going to guess around 12-15 chapters. That gives me some margin for error, unlike my last story. **

**Shout-out time! Shout outs go to:**

**SSBB Gamer and**

**nerf-battles for putting this on story alert,**

**InuyashaMoonlight634 for favoriting me, and**

**ShadowNinja1011**

**nerf-battles**

**MidnightTwi**

**Sheikagal and**

**loverofgin (who didn't sign in to review) for reviewing.**

**Ugh, I've blabbed enough. On with the story!)**

Disclaimer: Shigeru Miyamoto takes all credit for LoZ… the only thing I own in this story is half the randomness. The other half… well that will be given credit later. Aside from my friend who helped me write the last chapter. What is it with my friends and "Who died?" NO ONE NEEDS TO DIE FOR IT TO BE A GOOD STORY!

LAST TIME:

Link and I immediately stopped what we were doing.

"Do you hear…"

"Footsteps?" We snapped our heads around to see a large shadow looming towards us. Link took out his Master Sword and Hylian Shield, and braced for the attack. I took out a kunai, trying to be at least of some assistance. The footsteps grew louder and louder until—

They stopped. All at once, everything was quiet. Too quiet.

I barely had time to call Link's name before two dark **(A/N shoot! I was trying to be a bit less obvious…) **arms snaked their way around Link and clasped at his chest. Then I heard his voice again.

"Surprised, little Sheikah? Hero of Time?" It couldn't be… but it was.

"Dark Link?" Link gasped and attempted to turn around, but Dark's grip only grew stronger.

It was strange… almost as if Dark… was hugging him.

"Why are you doing this?" I could practically _hear_ the smirk on his face as he said, "Just paying you a little… well-deserved visit!" With that, his grip increased tenfold and I could hear the CRACK and Link's ribs broke. His shriek of pain was enough for me as I drove my kunai into Dark's shin, hastily grabbing for something to stand up with. I found a branch, put all my weight on it and kicked the back of Dark's legs, causing him to release his grip on Link and fall to the ground.

Link quickly regained control of the situation, and put one of his feet on Dark's back, effectively trapping him.

"Now," I said, "You need to answer some questions."

"Before you ask, of course I'm available." I could feel my brain do a small back flip, and my eye twitch in irritation.

"No, that is NOT what I was about to ask you."

"…You're no fun. Or… are you?" He looked up at me as best as he could, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up before I break your spine, _shadow_." Link as but hissed at him with anger, and on shadow, dug his foot farther into the shadow being's back.

"Rgh!" was all Dark could say.

"Okay, first question. How are you not dead?"

"Do you really expect me to answer that?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"All right then. Well, that 'me' you saw in the Temple of Time was really a copy of me, and when it disappeared, it simply ran out of energy. I'm the real me… or am I?"

"SHUT IT." Link was getting pretty irritated.

"Next question. Why do you keep asking those weird questions?"

"Well, I figured you wanted answers. Plus, I AM the _sexiest _being in Hyrule."

"NO. JUST. NO. Sheik…"

"Yes?"

"Can I break him?"

"Please." Before that word was even out of my mouth, Link began to bend Dark's body in ways I didn't know the human body could bend. His arm twisted around and behind his shoulder blade, his leg was actually bent _backward, _which I thought wasn't even possible. After consecutively breaking four of his bones, Link moved on to bruising. He grabbed Dark by the front of his tunic, pulled his fist back and WHAM! Punched him square in the nose. He dropped him, leaving Dark standing a bit wobbly, and kicked him in the stomach.

When I thought enough was enough, I tried calling Link's name.

He didn't stop. So I grabbed his arm and yanked. When he turned around, I could almost see all the hatred and fury piled up in his eyes. In all honesty, it scared me. Link, bearer of the Triforce of Courage, almost beat the poor shadow to a black pulp.

"Link," I said in my gentlest voice, "stop. Please."

"Why should I?" I was taken back by his response, every word he said almost like physical blows to me.

"This shadow caused me so much pain, misery, and even worse, I know he messed with you!" Time froze for a minute. _How does Link know I talked to Dark? Why does he care so much? What has happened to Link?_

"Why do I need to stop? Why can't I get my anger out?"

"You can, but this isn't a good way to—"

"To do what? Express my hatred for this-this _thing_?"

"Link, you need to stop."

"Do I? Do I really?"

"Yes… you're scaring me…"

"Well, good. I still haven't forgiven you, either!" He tried to launch a punch at my face, but I hopped to the side and hit the pressure point in his neck, making him faint.

_Well, great. _I thought to myself. _I have a broken shadow dweller and an unconscious Hero of Time. I have to use a warp song._ Then, my brain picked that moment to remember I knew a warp song to get to a Great Fairy. It only worked three times, but I hadn't used it yet. **(A/N BTW this is fake. If there was a warp song like that, LoZ would have been so much easier…) **I pulled the two close to me, and took out my lyre. My fingers gently grazed the strings, playing the song I knew all too well. I shut my eyes, ad when I opened them, all three of us were at the fountain. I limped my way over to the Symbol of the Royal Family, and played Zelda's Lullaby. The Fairy rose out of the water, and I explained the situation.

"Oh my. Quite a predicament you have gotten yourself into, young Sheik." She waved her finger and Link began floating, along with Dark. They were placed in the magic pool of water for their wounds to heal.

"Now, let's see what we can do about that leg." She thought for a bit, then snapped her fingers.

"I know!" She exclaimed. She beckoned for me to sit, and I did so. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my leg, and I could almost feel my bones rearranging themselves and melding together. It made me feel sick but I put up with it. After what felt like hours, it stopped. I stood up and my leg felt fine.

"There," she said. "All better. Nothing to say about your friends, though." I sighed and made my way over to Link. I wondered how I would explain this whole situation to him; and pondered my brain for an answer to the question, "Where might Zelda be?" I yawned, realizing I hadn't slept in days. I lied down for a nap, and quickly drifted off.

When I awoke, all I could hear was The Great Fairy yelling, and someone shifting their weight from foot to foot. I couldn't comprehend what they were talking about, and frankly, I didn't care. So I pretended I didn't wake up and went back to sleep. Din and Farore only know what chaos I awoke to.

**(A/N Yes, I am ending it here. For three reasons.**

**I am out of ideas. Well not entirely, but this seemed like a good place to end the chapter.**

**I need to help my mom with laundry.**

**I plan on talking to my friends soon, and I am worried they might stall my idea train. Or as I always say,**

"**Take Autumn the plot bunny." Meaning kill my ideas and give me writer's block. Hope you enjoyed chapter 8, chapter 9 will be out soon! Any ideas, please, PLEASE share them. I need your help! This is your mission, should you choose to accept it. Help with ideas for chapter 9.**

**BIIEZ!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N Okay, I am very sorry for not having updated in like, forever. See, my computer crashed about a week after I most recently updated, and has been not working ever since. I have gotten lots of ideas for chapters 9 and 10, and my parents said we would get a new computer soon. Well, by soon they meant after they both got their paychecks and such, so I was planning on updating a few days ago, but then I got sick. I have missed today and yesterday of school, and since I was feeling a little bit better (though I am still coughing and sneezing my head off,) I decided I better get up off of my butt and update.**

**First though, shout-outs go to**

**LaLuuna for favoriting me,**

**IAmRyoSan for putting this on story alert, and**

**ShadowNinja1011,**

**nerf-battles,**

**Sheikagal,**

**loverofgin,**

**an anonymous reviewer dubbed "Jess", and**

**IAmRyoSan for reviewing.**

**To answer Jess's question, I am in the eighth grade, thank you. **

**Okay, now on with the storeh!)**

A quick thank you to all who helped me with ideas, you know who you people are.

Zelda's POV:

I cannot believe this. Held prisoner in my own castle. And by that dang shadow called Dark Link! He actually put a magic lock on the door so I can't get out. Link might be able to get me out… Say… where is that lazy Hero of Time? I need rescuing! I can't exactly get out by myself. I wonder if maybe… just maybe… No. A light arrow wouldn't work on black magic. And if it did, my castle would probably come crashing down and kill me.

Jeez. You know, being held prisoner by Ganon-dork was one thing, but being held prisoner by the shadow of the Hero of Time? His polar opposite? Not to mention he is pretty handsome… but that is beside the point! I need to get out of here. Oh! Maybe I can try telepathy!

Hmmm… now concentrate… I think I am getting something! Oh my… Sheik has gone and broken her leg. Oh gosh that's gotta hurt! …Wow I didn't know Sheik even knew those words. Oh no… not Dark again!

Hey, nice moves Sheikah!

Wow, remind me to never get Link mad. That is a bit TOO scary for my liking. Okay… She's using the teleportation song… and they're at the Great Fairy's cave. This is a bit boring, but at least it's something to do and some way to see what Mr. Hero is up to.

Great, now they're all asleep. No, wait… they're waking up… oh no I have a feeling a battle is about to take place…

**(Ok, this is when it switches into chapter 10 setting and drama, which will be posted soon.)**

No! Sheik, get up! Link, look out for that clone! Ha, nice job you two! Tag-team them for what it's worth! I wish I was there to help them out. But then again, they're managing just fine on their own.

*** (TIME SKIP)***

Wow. That was one intense battle. Aw Sheik you passed out. Yeah, Fairy! You give it to that lazy blond! Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait…. WAIT. WHAT? Oooh… now I really wish I was there!

I sense tension! Heheheh… and they don't even know I'm watching them, do they? Those suckers…

Well, what are you waiting for Link? Do it already!

N'aw… wait. Aw crud… turn around guys! Oh no!

Crap, I lost visual. I hope they're all right… that looked pretty big. Whatever "it" was…

Not to mention deadly.

**(A/N Oh, cliffhangers. Ya gotta love 'em! Ok, I will have chapter ten posted within the week, and hopefully I will be feeling better by then.**

**Please leave review for ideas, your thoughts, or even just a well wish.**

**But please, no flames! I feel too crappy to deal with them now.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N Hey, I said I would have it posted within the week, didn't I? Well, I did. So, this is chapter 10 of The Water Temple: What Could've Happened. Wow. Ten chapters already.**

**So, shout-outs go to:**

**MidnightTwi**

**And an anonymous reviewer dubbed Lucya.**

**Thank you Lucya, for your… very unique review. *sweatdrop* so, here it is.)**

**EDIT FROM 11/9/11: Okay, so some parts were bugging me so I fixed them. Nothing too major, but if you wanna read it again that's cool too.**

Disclaimer: None of the Legend of Zelda belongs to me; I only bought a few games.

**Sheik's P.O.V.**

I woke up to what looked like a nightmare. Dark had Link in a strangulation hold, and Link's face was quickly draining of color. I shot up from my spot on the floor and rushed over to Link, kicking Dark's hand off of his neck and pulling Link back. Dark looked taken back, but he soon regained his bearings and somehow summoned an army of Dark clones. I took out a kunai and a shuriken, while Link drew his legendary blade and Hylian shield. We were facing a total of about 10 Darks, the original unidentifiable amongst his doppelgangers.

I charged at the one in the middle, stabbing it though the chest, only to have it disappear. The remainder of the dark beings began a crowd of laughter, irritating me. I ran at another, this one a bit more skilled than its precedent. I actually had to duck and dodge a bit, but seeing an opening I hurled a shuriken at it. My plan worked perfectly, as that clone disappeared but my projectile hit one standing behind it. _All right,_ I thought, _three down and seven to go. _

I glanced to my left to see Link cut through a shadow of Dark, then twirl around 720 degrees and hit one more behind him. We had five left, and they were getting stronger with each one of the other's deaths. I was beginning to get the growing suspicion that they somehow absorbed their copies' power once they could not use it.

Suddenly, one of them materialized next to me, and I felt a sharp pain run down my side. I put my hand to my hip, only to pull back and find a crimson liquid staining my palm. I cursed in Sheikan under my breath, and then took out another kunai, this one longer and more deadly. I dodged an attack from one of the clones then dropped onto all fours and swept one of them off of their feet, while taking my katana-like weapon and slicing their shoulder.

That one disappeared as well, leaving three left for us to fight. Link and I jumped on top of a ledge, then split off in different directions taking out two of the remaining and turning to face the last one. My vision began to sway considering the amount of blood I had lost fighting the clones. Link hooked his arm around my waist to steady me, and we raised our gazes to find him chuckling to himself and smirking so wide it almost literally went from ear to pointy ear.

I ran through a list of thoughts in my head, trying to figure out the best battle strategy.

Then I felt a blade pierce my stomach. I reeled back, avoiding the ruby stare of the shadow that had just stabbed me. He ripped the sword out of my abdomen, letting a bit of blood spurt out. I fell to my knees, and I put my hand over my mouth. I turned to the side and vomited up a mixture of phlegm and blood. I sensed my eyes roll back into my head, and I fell over. I heard a final cry of my name, and the repetitive noise of two blades clashing against one another, using speed and precision that was almost unearthly. I could feel a warm, sticky substance pooling at my side, which made me feel sick since I knew it was my own blood.

Then my world went black…

XXX

When I awoke, my wounds were clean and bandaged, so I thought I was okay to stand and walk. I was, but I was a bit dizzy. Then I could just barely hear a pair of voices coming from deeper in the cave.

"So we understand ourselves, then? And we know what we are going to do?"

"Y-yes, Miss Great Fairy!"

Pushing my sore body off the cold ground, I realized I had passed out after that final attack. Link must've carried me to the entrance.

Wait... where was Link? I had just heard his voice. In alarm, I looked around the large cave, finally finding him over by the fairy fountain, on his knee looking very embarrassed. "Link?" I called out.

He turned on his heel quickly, eyes wide in surprise. Then he groaned.

"Ugh, hey Sheik." I stood up, trying to make sense of the Great Fairy's words.

"What does she want you to do?" Link reddened, not answering. Annoyed, I walked out of the cave. He followed me, and I made up my mind, if he wanted to be with me, he HAD to tell me what was up. "Link. What did the Fairy want? Goddesses, just TELL me already."

Link sighed, turning redder by the second. It was strangely endearing in a sense.

"She... well… sh-she um, wanted me to... tell you how I, uh, feel."

_'Reject!'_ My brain screamed at me,_ 'Reject!'_

"Feel about what?" I dared to venture.

"You," he said quietly, avoiding my gaze.

Now MY face was turning red. "And... how DO you..."

Link took the hint. Smiling shyly, he grabbed my hand in his. It was warm, but rough, so large it covered my whole hand and wrist altogether. "I'll show you Sheik..."

So slowly it made me impatient, he pulled his whole torso against mine, grazing the tip of his nose down my ear, over my jaw and down my neck causing me to have to stifle a moan.

Briefly, he pulled in a long gasp of air, his body so tight to mine I could feel his heart pounding in his well-muscled chest.

Then his lips touched mine.

The first touch was awkward, his hands siding behind my hair to support my neck, his lips pressed firmly on mine, waiting.

That's when I lost it.

I had been so careful for SO long, it was like a spring of water bursting out of dam. Not under my control at all.

Twisting my hands in his hair, I bit down roughly on his bottom lip, his hands moving down my back in unfamiliar ways, settling on my hips pulling me as close as possible.

And I liked it.

Without my quite seeing it, his hands were now on my face, mine still in his hair, pulling him closer. I groaned into his mouth as his tongue dragged itself across my lip line. I couldn't believe myself, but I could hardly focus on that. It was the kiss that had my full attention. My hands dropped from his hair to his strong chest, our lips moving in perfect synchronization against each other, Link obviously dominating.

We both broke off at the same time, gasping for our distinct lack of air. Even so, his mouth moved to my neck where he began to gnaw on it.

I wondered how many times I would moan today. Heck, I didn't give a crap. I gently brushed my finger against the length of his ear. He shuddered, so I guessed correctly when I thought the Hylian ears were extremely sensitive.

Once it ended our faces were flushed and our eyes clouded and glazed over, but I didn't care.

I let my head drop into the crook of his neck, now thanking Nayru for my height challenge. His chin pressed against my scalp, pressing his lips into my hair and then putting his chin back. His arms kept me locked in a warm embrace, my hand wandering across his collarbone. It subconsciously traced in designs of the Sheikah and of the Hylians, as I allowed my eyes to drift shut.

"I love you, Link."

"I love you too, Sheik." And that was the end of that.

**Zelda's P.O.V.**

I always knew those two would end up together. Well, I suppose I could be heartless and tear her away from her one true love, or I could just suck it up and accept the fact that Sheik will be staying at the castle, us not switching places.

I think I'll go with the latter. I might be fun to capture, and a bit rough on the outside, but I have a good heart. After all, I am the Princess of Hyrule for a reason besides my heritage.

**(A/N well, this chapter was certainly longer than all of the rest. A total of almost 1,300 words minus the authors notes. I must give my best gratitude to loverofgin, as she played a major role in this chapter. She (minus my tweaks) typed from the XXX to when they are hugging. I did put my two cents in though.**

**So yeah, this story will have one or two more chapters, the last however will be called Epilogue instead of chapter whatever. I will do my best to update soon, and I hope you all were satisfied with this chappie!)**


	11. Epilogue

**(A/N Yeah, uh… sorry for leaving you guys hanging like this. School's been pretty hectic the last month or so, apparently 3 is my unlucky number. I've had three major projects, three huge essays, three bouts of the common but dreadful cold and three huge projects I'm working on now. Please, bear with me. There is good news though! I am going to be making more LoZ one-shots. MY FIRST EVER! YAY! The first one will be about, well let's just say that it will involve beer, fluff, and hangovers. It's uh, just something I came up with at my school's 11-11-11 dance. The next few will be a series, about many crazy adventures I have had with my best friend. I shall place my role as Zelda, and he will be Link. Do not fear, the romance will ensue. We've had many fluffy moments. :3 So sit back and enjoy the last chapter of: The Water Temple: What Could've Happened.)**

Disclaimer: Ugh jeez… Miyamoto came up with LoZ; I am merely using his characters and plot in my story…

EPILOGUE:  
>Sheik's P.O.V.:<p>

After the last, and knowingly final, battle with Dark Link Hyrule was at peace once again. Well, there was still the matter of Ganondorf, but I knew true to my heart the battle would not last long.

Zelda's P.O.V.:

The magical spell on my castle had finally been broken, and I could get ready for the big debut, where Sheik and I will switch places.

Sheik's P.O.V.:

I had "secretly" already revealed to Link that Zelda was going to pass herself off as me, and untruthfully reveal that "I am really Zelda." We had prepared for it, and even came up with a secret meeting place. An abandoned field past my home village. I had showed him how to get there, and we were ready.

Link's P.O.V.:

Sheik and I had planned for this moment. The time where Zelda would inform me that Sheik was really just a fake life that she needed to use to escape from Ganondorf's clutches. I headed on over to the Temple of Time, the place where Sheik first falsely said to me, "I hate you." Eventually I learned she was lying, etc. etc. So even now, as I walked up the steps to the place I knew all too well, I felt no hate for either of them. Strange, I know, but I honestly have no good reason for feeling anything negative towards those two. As soon as I walked onto the pedestal for the Prelude of Light's warp, I felt a presence behind me. I turned around, and lo and behold, it was Zelda. Or should I say, "Sheik." Once she started talking, I was amazed at how she thought she could pull this off. Her voice sounded nothing like Sheik's, and nothing like the voice of the child princess I knew seven years ago. I know her voice is supposed to change, but she really needed a better ploy.

What REALLY amazed me is when she revealed the mark of the Triforce of Wisdom. Her moves were vaguely impressive, yes but she lacked the fluidity of Sheik's graceful structure. The one I knew with all too little simplicity… Anyway. The light the sequence released was blinding, and I had to raise a hand in front of my eyes to so much as to not go blind. But once I lowered it, however, the sight before me was, well, astounding to say the least. The first thing I noticed was her eyes. They were a serene blue color, like mine. They no longer held the childish glow of innocence; they were aged, so to say with all of the hardships she had to endure as a small girl. She had a crest-like band on her forehead, and was wearing a long, elegant white dress. She had satin gloves going up to mid-bicep, and gold shoulder armor on. Her waist held a belt, also gold, with a drape of the many Hyrule insignias on it. Her upper mid-section had a small pink article of clothing, and near the end of her dress were a few lone pink horizontal stripes.

Her blonde hair was no longer held in what seemed at the time to be turban, now it cascaded down her back, stopping at the base of her spine. She had a small fragment of chest armor on, and her earring were that of the Triforce itself. I was… well, shocked. She'd grown up so much it was almost scary. She began explaining the false story of how she needed to become Sheik in order to not fall into Ganondorf's clutches. She then explained how I needed to defeat Ganondorf to bring peace back to Hyrule. After finishing her speech, she brought out the crucial element to the battle, the Light Arrows. I accepted them, and put them in my quiver along with the fire arrows and the ice arrows. The temple proceeded to shake, and much to my surprise a violet diamond-shaped imprisonment captured Zelda. Ran over and began banging on the surface, but knowing it wouldn't do anything. Her eyes slid shut, and the prism was lifted into the air. I heard Ganondorf's booming voice fill the air, telling me to come to his castle if I wanted to save Zelda. Both disappeared, leaving me standing in the middle of the Temple of Time.

I high-tailed it over to Ganondorf's castle, knowing the sooner he was defeated, the sooner I could meet up with Sheik. The Sages contacted me, and made a bridge of swirling rainbow colors to the entrance. I took a test step, and then ran across. I went to the various rooms, cleared all the challenges, released the Sages, and even got the golden gauntlets. I went into the core of the large monument, and raced up the flights of stairs, slaying various enemies on my way.

I got to the huge set of double doors, and braced myself for the sight before me. Ganondorf was sitting at a piano playing an evil theme. Oddly cliché for a villain such as himself… But I'm not one to judge. All of a sudden, he turned around and greeted me, declaring how he managed to take over Hyrule and a bunch of other things I really didn't care about. I took a few steps forward, and a large vortex of evil energy was released. I had to struggle to not get lost in the force, and just barely heard my guardian fairy saying she couldn't help me with this battle. I felt a slight twinge of frustration, but somehow pressed forward anyway. The ground began shifting and rising, making a quite suitable battle area. He had a small array of attacks, mainly destroying the ground or charging up for an attack and launching it at me. I reflected many, and then shot him with a few Light Arrows. I leapt to the middle platform and struck him with my Master Sword. He clutched his chest and coughed up a bit of blood, and then the area around us dissolved to form the top of Hyrule castle. I saw Zelda not too far off to my right, and she told me how the castle was collapsing, and we needed to get down, NOW.

We ran through various obstacles, Zelda opening the occasional door, and me battling enemies. We finally made it to the bridge, where a Redead was waiting for us. I quickly took out my Ocarina, and played Sun's Song, then just lashed out at it. It fell to the ground, and we raced outside. The castle sank to nothing but chunks of scarred rubble. At first I thought it was all over, but then I felt a slight rumble. I protectively placed my arm in front of Zelda, signaling for her to stay there. As I approached the large pile, Ganondorf suddenly rose up and transformed himself into a beast he called Wolf Ganon. It was a very, VERY large pig-thing, with dual swords. It had the appearance of a hog, with tusks, a long spiky tail, and a roar so powerful it knocked the Master Sword out of my hand and it landed beside Zelda, who leaped back in surprise.

A huge ring of fire ascended from the ground around us, leaving me almost weaponless but standing strong. I realized with a bolt of anxiety I still had the Megaton Hammer. I took it out, and skillfully dodging the beasts' ferocious attacks, repetitively slammed it down on his tail. The thought of Sheik alone was enough to keep me going strong. I knocked him to the ground, and Zelda called me over to go pick up my weapon. I yanked the Master Sword out of the ground and raced back into battle. I repeated the sequence; dodge, roll, slice, repeat. The occasional reminder of the little "appointment" I had later playing in my head. He eventually collapsed, for the second time, might I add. Zelda was using her magic to hold him still, so I took my Master Sword and taking all of the rage and blind fury I had bottled up inside, cut him to a mere pulp and then shoved the Legendary Blade into his head, ending his reign of terror.

The world seemed to freeze for a brief moment, and then he slowly degraded into nothing but dust. I stepped back and, doing a classic sword swing or two, placed my blade back into its sheath. It wasn't dirty, since it expelled all evil forces, so I paid no heed to it. Zelda was over ecstatic praising me and thanking me for all I've done. I accepted her thanks, and walked away. Once I was out of earshot, I began sprinting towards our meeting place. I ran past the trees in front of Kokiri forest, and played Zelda's Lullaby, revealing a Gossip Stone. I placed my hand on top of it, and was sent to a part of Hyrule Field only the Sheikah knew existed. I carefully made my way through the village, taking extra care not to be seen. I leapt over various roof tops and landed on the soft grass quietly. I then began my walk to the open space of land where Sheik promised she would meet me.

I was shocked and left speechless by what I saw.

Sheik was there, yes, but she was so…

Beautiful. She had a lovely lilac dress that went down to mid-thigh, and it had what seemed as an upside-down "V" shape of the fabric taken out of the left leg side. It was sleeveless, beginning at her collarbone and flowing down her slim figure. It had a few ruffles at the top, and a thin strip of lace around the waist. She was barefoot, but we were in the middle of a field, so it didn't matter. Her hair was out of its normal hold and was pulled into a braid, leaving all of her face exposed. Her bangs looked as if they were cut, stopping at her eyebrows, not in a tuft in front of her eyes.

Her eyes… they seemed to penetrate into my very soul. The powerful fire color had a twinge of anxiety, and they were practically glazed with happiness. Her arms were held behind her back, and I took off my sword and shield so as to not have the annoying clanking behind me when I walked. I put my arms around her, so happy to have all the stress taken off of my body. She hugged me back, one arm behind my head and the other around my neck.

"I've been aching to see you," I whispered into her ear. She replied back with a simple, "I know. Me too." I pulled back, each of us smiling with a gracious affection.

I pressed my lips to hers, and felt her ease into my grip on her body. Her hand inched its way up my head, making me shudder, but still held on. Her hand found my Kokiri hat, and with one swift movement, pulled it off. My hair draped down to my shoulder blades, and I played around with the end of her braid, taking out the small band that held it in place. I began moving my lips against hers, urging her to do the same. She took the hint and pushed deeper into the kiss, her hands dropping down to meet my chest. They began to fiddle with the stitching of my tunic and I smiled into her lips. I slowly dragged my finger down her neck, earing me a moan from her, and finding the break in the dress where my hand found the solid skin of her back. I pulled her closer, our bodies pressed up against each other. My arms then moved up so my hands could cup her face, and hers wrapped around my neck.

That night was one I certainly won't forget, for many reasons. The only thing I can say for certain is, Sheik is and will always be, the love of my life.

**(A/N Well, *sigh* that's the end. But do not fret! I will have more stories up soon! Just tell me one thing, please. Should I base me off of Zelda or Sheik? Because whatever you guys say, or whatever gets the most votes, is the couple my series will involve. Should it be SheikxLink or ZeldaxLink? Please review and tell me! Bye guys!)**

Word Count:

With A/Ns, : 2257

W/O A/Ns, : 2033


End file.
